


It Feels Like There's Oceans

by intothemidnightblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merfolk AU, Merma(id/n) Pidge, Merman Lance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Lance is a merman, so is Pidge. Everything takes place on one planet for once.





	It Feels Like There's Oceans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_wanderer/gifts).



> oi, it ya boi  
> this is for my lovely friend, whom i love and adore, [little_wanderer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/little_wanderer)  
> so smol for someone so tol.

You know I'd rather drown (Than to go on without you)

 

"Life on Keith's Red Lion was grand. As one of the princess's Paladins, he was offered one of the Sea Lions that formed the Voltron Fleet of the Altea Compromise. Those years sailing with his companions, Hunk and Shiro, were his favourite, if only they could have made it last. Sadly, without all the Paladins, Voltron was doomed to fail, as many others before them had. It had been their king, Alfor, who had finally retired the Lions, which in turned led to the fall of the fragile Altea Compromise, until all that was left of them was the lone Altea, the Princess Allura and her retainer Coran, and the three Paladins.

Alfor had died in the Galra attack, Allura had been sent into a lifesaving coma with Coran to watch over her on the last remaining ship, and Hunk and Shiro had been sent to search for the last remaining Paladins through the Garrison, the closest Human encampment away from Galra eyes. Keith had joined them at first, but his heart was held by the sea, something the landlocked Garrison could never understand. Why train to fly an impossible prototype when he could scour the seas in a ship that was anything but theoretical?

And so he went, alone along the waters, never on shore for anything more than what couldn't be supplied from the mystical Red Sea Lion. Some say that in their hours of great need, the red sails of the proud ship could be seen sailing in, answering the call for the legendary defenders that once roamed the great blue expanse..." Katie closed her notebook, a gift from her father before he had left, one of her few cherished mementos.

Lance shot awake, clapping raucously in what was the merfolk equivalent of a standing ovation. Katie kicked him lightly, her viridescent scaly legs advertising her heritage loudly. She was one of the only two mermaid halfbreeds, her father being decidedly human in what was considered the greatest prewar love story in the recent ages.

"You tell that story every night we camp. For all you know it's just a Human Fairy Tale," Lance dodged artfully, making a wild splash against the cave's rocks in his effort. Lance himself was a full merman, tail and all. His tail was a striking blue, it's bright hue reminding others of his place on the Guard. When the light hit it just right, it was as if he glowed.

"My dad saw them, he was there in Altea when the Paladin's came home from a voyage. I know they're real," KaTie touched the leather of the notebook gently before getting up with her cane and moving to place the book on the cave's shelf.

"You gotta get me like, a wheelchair sometime," Lance glanced jealously at her weak, but working legs. "I would if it were not so dangerous to go back on land. Trust me, this little beach is not all it's cracked up to be. You're much safer in the cave anyway. Where I can wear longer pants in the presence of sailors, you'll be out in the open, flashy tail and all," Katie reminded him. "Wrap me up in a blanket?" Lance fluttered his eyelashes in a pleading manner. "Your tail is way too long, I doubt it could even fit in a wheelchair to begin with," Katie slid back in the water, abandoning her cane on the rocky ledge, "ahhh, much better. Trust me, the water is where it's at."

Lance pouted, "easy for you to say, Miss Best of Both Worlds." Katie didn't respond, tugging at the baggy T-shirt she had gotten in the habit of wearing since one of the travelers had taken her for a pauper and given it to her. It was clogged with sea water and clung to her form in a way that was no doubt uncomfortable. Lance couldn't begin to reason why she would wear it. "Moon is rising," Lance noted, pointing to the small crack in the cave where moonlight poured in. "Mmhm," Katie looked at the full moon in the quiet, Lance watching the light glint off her glasses, wondering what on earth could be bothering her.

"Do you ever wonder if you were born in the wrong body?" Katie asked suddenly. "Like, if I should have been human? Damn I wish I was human, do you think the sea witch would give me legs even if I have Guard colours?" Lance pondered. "That's... not what I mean," Katie's voice shook, and Lance immediately realized there was something more going on than just their usual complaining.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Lance offered, unsure what territory the conversation was heading. "No, forget it," Katie hardened her voice, sliding down to the cave floor in the underwater pocket they had taken to sleeping in when away from the kingdom. Lance shrugged, diving under to meet her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Lance said, curling around to sleep in front of her, always a protector when it came to his friend even though the cave was one of the safest places to be. Katie didn't answer until Lance had almost fallen asleep.

"Thank you."

 

They woke up to the sound of clear cannon fire shaking the cave. Lance was already up by the time Katie had realized what was going on. The cave shook with sound, but it wasn't in any danger of collapse. It was rather unnerving though, driving both of them out of the cave through the sea exit to get a closer look at the warring vessels. Katie actually managed to choke on sea water when she spotted the waving colours.

It was not, in fact, two vessels, but one giant red ship fighting the sea witch, Haggar. The man on the helm wore the strangest battle armour, something straight out of the land dweller's legends. The ship had a huge lion's head on the front that shot odd cannonballs at their resident witch.

"We've got to save her!" Katie yelled over the magic and artillery fire. "Why is he attacking?" Lance questioned, momentarily overcome with how unlike the legends this man was. "Who cares, let's go!" Katie yelled, swimming to climb the giant red ship. Lance fell into action quickly, shoddy guard training doing him well as he rammed into the sea witch with all he had.

It was just in time too, a moment later and they would both be cooked by what was something even more terrifying than cannon balls. What kind of Paladin goes after merfolk? This Keith guy was terrifying as is without the wild murder attempts.

Katie had scaled the front of the lion for some reason, probably finding the grooves easier to get a hold of. The Red Paladin looked shocked to see her do such a thing, but didn't move to push her off. A gust of wind through the Lion's nose blew her hair and her shirt, but she didn't give up. She followed the ridge of it's mouth and slid down to the deck of the ship, running at Keith with a surprising amount of power. Keith had taken his hands away from the wheel to meet her with his sword, still sheathed. She ducked the blunt instrument easily, tackling him. Lance was about to reach out to her when he was stopped by the sea witch's bony hand.

"Never will I be indebted to the Guardian of Sea," she spat, touching her other bony finger to his head. "Have what you want, the next time we meet it will be no matter to me," she said with a mystical wave. Instantly, Lance's bottom half felt like it was being torn apart. He screamed in pain, causing Katie to stop her assault long enough for Keith to push her off and run for the side of the ship. Lance sank, unable to stay afloat from the pain. He gasped for breath under water, thankful he could breathe, but terrified of where he was falling. They were on open sea, under a crevice no merfolk dare explore beyond the first few kilometers. His tail- _legs?!_ were useless from the searing pain and weak muscles. He tried to swim, he really did, but it was too painful. The last thing he saw before passing out from the pain was Katie's green legs and something bright red just out of his failing view.

 

_"Keith! Do you think he'll be okay?"_

_"I don't know, I've never met anyone to go halfbreed like this, besides you, I've never even met a halfbreed!"_

 

_"He's stirring!"_

_"Give him some of this!"_

_A hand in his hair, something tangy on his tongue._

_"Please be okay..."_

 

Lance woke to a red room, clearly above sea. Instantly, fear gripped his bones as he scrambled out of bed, yelling out at the sharp pain along his new legs. He looked down, giving another yelp as he noticed his newfound appendages. Instantly, the door banged open as Katie and the man who must be Keith fell through.

"You're okay!" Katie yelled, tackling him with a gripping hug.

"Did we save the witch?" Lance asked, slowly recalling the last day's festivities.

"You really shouldn't have," Keith grumbled.

"Yeah, turns out Haggar was Galra, hiding with the merfolk to keep an eye on us," Katie frowned.

"If Pidge hadn't tackled me and you hadn't saved the witch, he might not have had to fish you out of the sea and the witch might not have escaped," Keith said, still peeved. Lance was perturbed by his attitude, but was too caught off guard with Katie's different name to comment.

"K-Pidge?" He questioned, looking at his friend, who have him intense pleading eyes. "Yes, Pidge, your _male_ friend," Pidge elaborated. Understanding washed over Lance as he recalled their previous interaction. So that's what sh- he meant. Pidge glanced between Lance's comprehending expression and Keith's amused glance, nervous.

"Can you walk?" Keith said sharply, turning hard eyes to Lance. "If I could, I wouldn't be chilling on the floor!" Lance narrowed his eyes. Pidge perked up considerably, "Lance you wouldn't believe it! He has this strange human tech that helps you walk! It goes along your legs and take the worst of the pressure off! I can run without so much pain! I'll bet you if you give me an hour I can make you one!"

"Thanks… Pidge, but I don't think I'm anywhere near able to use that. I can't even stand..." Lance twitched his legs, grimacing from feel of using completely new muscles, but slowly, he at least moved each leg straight. Keith watched him intently, a state unlike Pidge's.

"Take my hand." Keith demanded. Lance immediately focused on the guy. He had a course attitude, something that rubbed Lance the wrong way. He was pretty, not much older than Lance himself, grey-blue eyes like a stormy sky, something that contrasted his fiery demeanor. Keith huffed in annoyance, bending down to grab one of Lance's hands, bringing Lance out of his admiration.

"Hey! I can get up on my own!" Lance yelped. Keith raised an eyebrow, seeming to laugh at Lance. "Really?" Lance didn't have a time to protest before strong arms had him in a standing position in no time. His muscles screamed in protest, but Lance stilled any form of protest. Pidge just watched the scene in front him, admiring the strength of their Paladin acquaintance and laughing at Lance's blushing cheeks as he was brought up close to such a legendary figure. Lance's legs wobbled threateningly as Keith tried to move him back to what must be his bed. Lance would feel bad for stealing the other man's sleeping quarters if it wasn't for the fact that he was very obviously in need of the extra padding the bed gave his legs. They almost made it to the bed without problem, had it not been for the last moment. Lance's legs gave out, dropping him like a rock, and subsequently Keith as well. They tumbled onto the bed, Keith on top, careful not to cause any more pain for the merman, both gazing at each other with the shock of what could have been a very bad situation.

"Haven't got my sea legs?" Lance quipped shakily, wishing he could move said legs and get away from their position. Keith actually smiled, surprising both Pidge and Lance. He slowly got up, gathering a blanket he had left on a shelf and tossing it at Lance.

"You should rest still, I'll see if I can find something to wheel you around with for now. I'll be back..." Keith left quickly, not waiting for Pidge.

"He's pretty intense," Pidge said after a minute. "That's putting it nicely," Lance narrowed his eyes, hugging the blanket he was given. "He's not a bad guy, just a bit of a stickler. He won't let me near all his gizmos," Pisces pouted. "Probably worried you'll break something," Lance reminded him. "I lived as a human before my scales came in! Youngest tech in the Garrison!" Pidge protested. "Cause you knew you had a time crunch. Plus, he doesn't know that. I still can't believe you got to go inland," Lance gushed. "I guess you can now as well," Pidge pointed out. Lance grinned, "race you there."

 

 

 

It had been a week since Pidge and Lance had become wary acquaintances of the Red Paladin Keith Kogane. Much had happened, though mostly uneventful. Lance had been outfitted with a wheelchair and a walker, items he used religiously, given his inability to stay still. Pidge was finally allowed at some of Keith's gear, ripping into them eagerly, catching up on the advancements he had missed while at sea, quickly learning of the Red Lion's superior tech to what the Garrison had to offer. They had moved on from the cove Pidge and Lance called home, if only for safety. They docked on an island close enough to the cove to return easily, but far enough away that they didn't have to worry about Galra. Only Keith went down to the shore, and only for food, preferring to stay on his ship. Pidge had found it fascinating the way he seemed so connected with his ship.

Keith and Lance shared the captain's room in awkward silence. Lance still took the bed, with Keith on a hammock over to the side. Pidge slept under the stars, despite having plenty of room below deck and being offered to share the room with Keith and Lance. He was much happier feeling the wind and hearing the waves.

Lance envied his ability to rom freely, something he was still unable to do. Both of them had explored most of the ship, finding it full of modern commodities and plenty of space for a small army. Keith explained that previous owners of the Lions would probably have brought along such small army on their voyages, and that the Lion used to be a lot bigger. Every so often, the Lions are upgraded to fit modern needs, sometimes completely disassembled besides the main lion body, which Keith proudly pointed out.

"So, theoretically you could just build around the main lion form and create, like a mech?" Pidge asked. "Probably, although I wouldn't dare try and make one. The Lion itself guides a lot of the upgrades, but I don't think either men or the Lion have enough faith to take on such a project," Keith explained. "So, its sentient? You can talk to it?" Pidge questioned. "Kind of? It's difficult to explain," Keith faded out, a bit embarrassed at his lack of knowledge towards the lion he sails. Pidge had enough sense to let it go, leaving to do whatever Pidge has been doing, most likely tinkering. Keith and Lance stood on the bow in silence, Lance leaning on his cane in a coat and a pair of pants he had borrowed. He still hadn't gotten into the habit of wearing a real shirt though, much to Keith's chagrin.

"You like it," Lance teased, surprised when Keith blushed in response, before fumbling to deny it. It felt like a win against Sir Perfection.

"Would you like to travel to Altea with me?" Keith asked quickly. Lance had to pause to process the question, "like, to the Castle of Lions?" Lance asked. "Yeah, it's still in Altean territory," Keith said. Lance shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do." Keith was obviously put out by Lance's apathy.

"It's just, I've never been farther than the cove. This is already overwhelming, I mean I have _legs_ ," Lance explained. "I understand," Keith said, back to his gruff demeanor.

"Do you want your bed back?" Lance asked. "What?" Keith turned back to him. "Your bed? I feel bad for taking it from you for so long." Lance elaborated. "Of I was upset about it, I'd just sleep in it with you," Keith laughed. "Oh," it was Lance's turn to be embarrassed, mind flying to what little he knew about human relations. "The hammock _is_ giving me a crick, maybe I will join you," Keith pushed the conversation. "I... I would mind?" Lance answered pitifully. "Ah- oh. Okay. I'll keep that in mind," Keith felt the heat in his cheeks returning with vengeance. Damn this merman.

 

Of course, it just happened that the hammock broke the next day. Keith tried sleeping out with Pidge after that, but after two days of restless sleep even comforted by the closeness of the Lion he couldn't rest. After another night of groaning and shuffling, a tired Pidge had grabbed his hero by the ear and dragged him back to his room. "Sleep here or shut up," he said with tired ferocity before slamming the door behind him.

Lance had woken with a start at the sound of the door, gazing sleepily at Keith. "Come to cuttle?" he jabbed, obviously making a fish pun that was not lost on seafaring Keith. "I've been kicked out of the main deck," Keith explained to a Lance who was definitely not listening, as he had begun snoring halfway through Keith's sentence. Sighing, Keith moved towards the bed. The other man _had_ said he was fine with sharing a bed, surely it would be okay? He hoped it wouldn't freak out Lance when he woke up. It was quite easily to scoot Lance off to the side, giving Keith plenty of room. He curled in the blanket Lance had finally started using properly, trying to situate himself so neither of them touched. To the sound of Lance's soft snoring, Keith finally fell asleep.

 

Of course when the woke up, they were all over each other. Lance always moved towards the most precarious positions, used to playing protectorate to the smaller creatures, which greatest conflicted with the fact that tonight, Keith had taken that position. When they both woke up, they were tangled in each other nearing the one edge of the bed. Lance had woken up first with a racing heart, scared something had invaded the ship. Luckily, he didn't jump enough to wake the man to his left. His head had been buried in Keith's dark hair, hands along his back and legs tangled uselessly between legs. Theoretically, he had enough space to move away, although when the time came to actually execute the plan, Keith stirred.

The first thing Keith felt were the scaly legs, something that shocked him out of his waking stupor. He fell out of the bed, rolling to the floor with skill wasted in such a short fall. "I'm usually on the outside…" Lance explained poorly. Keith stared at him, then the bed, then to his position on the floor before bursting out into a great belly laugh.

"Of all the things I expected you to say..." Keith gasped through laughs. Lance just sat there awkwardly, red in the face. "You can take the outside next time," Keith assured, getting up to sit on the edge of the bed, clapping Lance on the back in a friendly manner, hand falling close, but not touching. It took a moment for each of them to get comfortable with the early morning silence that fell over them. With no one there to say otherwise, each would deny they leaned together, shoulders touching, like comrades or lovers. In that little motion, everything seemed to click into place. Both boys were quickly falling head over heels, with no signs of stopping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is so subdued in this first part cause he is literally a fish out of water.
> 
> ya boi wasn't gunna make it a two parter for something that's supposed to be a simple trade,,, but there was just too much plot.  
> [little_wanderer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/little_wanderer) is my dear ol' friend. i lov them, please lov them too bcause i do.
> 
> comments and kudos give me m'legs  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)
> 
> fun fact i get lance and keith confused in my writing all the time i have no idea why. i don't think i did it at any point this time though.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: both of us skipped outta here boiiiiis. we outie. no second part here. this is all ya get.


End file.
